


The End of The World

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, End of the World, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Joker - Freeform, Love, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Scary, Suicide Squad, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker dcu, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Here you are, facing the end of times alone. After the terrible fight you had with The Joker one month ago, he is nowhere to be found. No one to talk to, nobody to tell how scared you are. Complete isolation. The faint hope he might show up before it’s too late…And memories.





	The End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

The sky is burning. In the last three days, nothing out there but this red mist, crimson clouds and panic, a sign the end is near. They announced the imminent impact two weeks ago. Probably the authorities knew about the asteroid for a long time and didn’t want anybody to freak out. Most than likely, they exhausted every possibility before the news was broadcasted all over the world: no hope, no salvation. Just the certainty of extinction.

You didn’t turn off the TV since then; the only transmission on the channels is the emergency announcement with the countdown getting closer and closer to zero. After the government’s first public statement, you tried to find him, but he just vanished.

You had such a terrible fight a month ago and things fell apart. Again.

The Joker didn’t answer your texts or phone calls either. And then phones stopped working.

So here you are, facing the end of times alone while watching the flames lighting up the heavens from your balcony. The apartment feels so empty. No one there to talk to, nobody to tell how scared you are. Complete isolation.

Gotham seems deserted: abandoned cars everywhere; gloomy, eerie red darkness in the middle of the day, the sun blocked by the immense shadow getting closer and closer. People fled, not understanding there is no escape. Where can you go when there is nowhere to go?

Another strong earthquake shakes your apartment, a few more cracks weaken the walls. The tremors are getting more and more frequent. You turn around to take a look at the big screen TV in the living room: the countdown went down to 30 minutes. Your eyes get teary as your hands tighten on the railing. Then silence. It stopped. Until the next one.

Suddenly, the familiar rhythmic knock at the door makes your heart stop: three strong taps followed by two faster ones.

As you rush towards the noise, you really hope you heard what you think you heard.

Please, please be here, you take a deep breath and hesitantly open the door.

The Joker stares you down, sharing the same worried expression on his face as yours.

“Well Pumpkin, I figured I should see you one last time,” he grumbles and you can’t move. “Once this is over with and we are on the other side, you’ll never speak to me again. Which is good because you talk too much anyway, but considering an eternity, I think it would be boring not hearing your voice at all. I know you can hold a grudge and so can I.”

You cling to the fabric of your dress, not even being able to cry.

“And I couldn’t die without telling just how much I really, really, really hate you. I mean, I can’t stress it enough: I really hate you,” he bites on his cheek and you sniffle, finally whispering:

“I know…”

“Are you gonna let me in?” he asks and you grab his hand, pulling him inside and locking the door behind.

“I’m so happy you came,” you smile through tears, relieved you are not alone anymore.

“I see you are wearing my favorite dress,” The Joker notices, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I thought I should wear it one last time…” you sadly admit, glad he actually got to see it. “You’re wearing my favorite suit,” you point out and J straightens his shoulders, grinning.

“What else am I supposed to wear at the end of the world besides my woman’s favorite, hm?!” he caresses the small of your back.

A low rumble shakes the building and you cringe, scared, wanting to look outside but The Joker stops you. He cups your face, keeping his forehead close to yours.

“Don’t ! Just look at me, OK?”

You gulp and nod a yes, struggling to make conversation:

“I… I thought you would be at your underground hideout…”

“Why bother, Princess? Nothing will stop this. One would be crazy to think there’s an escape,” he sighs, slowly swinging with you in his arms around the living room. 

“I searched for you and I called,” the regret in your voice makes him hold you tighter.

“I know…I should have come earlier…”

“You should have…” you stroke his hair, staring in his blue eyes. “But you’re here now and I am so happy you came. You have no idea how happy I am,” you reach for his lips and kiss him, comforted by his presence.

“I guess I screwed up,” J admits, watching the countdown on the TV screen alarmingly reaching 15 minutes until the impact. “Hold on,” he lets you go for a few moments, enough to take the remote from the table and turn off the station. “We don’t need to see this depressing stuff,” The Joker mumbles, returning in your arms. “ Guaranteed not super accurate.”

“For sure,” you cuddle to him, wanting to say a lot but somehow it’s not necessary anymore.

“I should have come at least two hours ago, this way I could have had you one last time. Unfortunately, 15 minutes or so it’s not enough now, you’re aware I don’t like to rush these things.”

You giggle and he’s content he made you laugh before the end. Makes him less scared because he’s afraid but doesn’t want to show it; you seem terrified enough as it is.

The loud sound of eroded structures collapsing in the distance makes you jump. It keeps on happening since the earthquakes were so frequent in the last weeks; plenty of damage to the buildings and no point in fixing them.

“Just look at me,” The Joker gets your attention again and you gulp, nervously shaking in his arms. “Don’t look outside, OK?”

“OK…” you start crying, incapable of holding it in.

“It will be over very fast, no need to worry…” he tries to reassures, kissing you again. Feeling you close gives him such unexpected bliss.

He really should have come earlier.

The shade of red filling the air becomes darker.

“J…” you whimper, glancing outside.

“Don’t look!” he commands and your eyes lock with his again. “Just look at me Princess, nothing else. There’s nothing else to look at anymore…alright?”

“U-hum,” you whimper, concentrating on that clear blue you love so much.

The horrifying, deafening blast of the impact happening on the other side of the globe is strong enough to send shock waves around the world instantly.

“J…” you hide your face to his chest, both tightening the embrace.

“Close your eyes and don’t look!” he has to shout so you can hear him. Everything shakes and the overwhelming noise makes him ignore his own advice and peek outside the huge windows. His eyes get big as he sees the fire wall getting closer and closer, annihilating everything in its path.

“Promise you’ll talk to me on the other side!” The Joker shouts in your ear and you barely hear him over the ruckus. Chunks of ceiling and bricks crumble around the apartment, the violent quake almost making you lose your balance.

“I promise!” you shout back, already feeling your skin burning from the scorching fire approaching with alarming velocity.

Your vow is the last thing The Joker hears; it makes everything else fade as the world ends.

Not a King holding on to his Queen until the last moment…

Just a man holding on to what he loves the most.


End file.
